Survivor
by Daitsuke-kun
Summary: This is a little story about Ada Wong, the famous "Lady in Red". I tried to write this songfic in order to show you how I see her and how I think she felt about Leon at first. Leon and Ada, but not Leon x Ada romance or smth. Please R&R! T for some blood.


_Hi there! I'm new here, and this is my first story. I wrote it, recalling my impression on Resident Evil 2 when I played it not so long time ago. It's a songfic, at least I tried to write it that way. The song is Destiny Child's Survivor. I heard in in one of Shadow Leggy's RE musicals and liked it a lot ^ ^ So I decided to base my fic on it. It is an Ada and Leon story, but not Ada x Leon, and it surely not a romance fic. I just tried to express Ada's true feelings for Leon as I see them. Hope ypu like it and I hope that I didn't really sucked with the grammar and all... XD _

_Hope you'll enjoy it._

_Your's, Natasha Sunderland_

* * *

_Survivor_

_Ada Wong carefully aimed her gun and blasted a hole into the head of a zombie, that was slowly walking in her direction, moaning and stre__tching his arms to her. He wasn't dangerous untill he was in the distance. As far as Ada knew - from different reports and her own experience - they were slow and weak, and reminded jell-o - their arms and legs moved unsteadily, not matching the rhythm of their bodies movement. Nevertheless, you could kill them only by shooting them in the head. If the bullet hits some other spot, it would only cause damage - and even if the zombie will loose a leg, or an arm, or even both legs and arms - he'll still be alive._

_Now that you're out of my life I'm so much better__  
__You thought that I'd be weak without you but I'm stronger__  
__You thought that I'd be broke without you but I'm richer__  
__You thought that I'd be sad without you I laugh harder_

_Ada gritted her teeth. She suddenly felt great annoyance, forming inside of her. And that feeling didn't appear from nothing - actually it came when she thought about that cop, Leon Scott Kennedy._

_Damn cop! He was trying to act like some sort of a hero - caring, kind and that stuff. He acted like some protector of poor and miserable. She wasn't poor by all means, and she certainly wasn't miserable. She didn't need somebody's help, especially from a rookie cop acting like some sick knight in shining armor. She cursed under her breath when another zombie unepectedly bursted out from the corner and nearly bit her; if it wasn't for her training and quick reaction, she would certainly become infected like everybody in this place. Well, except Leon and some survivors, of course, if any were still alive running somewhere like herself and protecting their lives. But oh God how she was happy that she was alone. That Leon guy really got on her nerves; on one hand, it was quite funny watching him trying to protect her, a grown-up woman from something she was used yo deal with already for two years, if not more, but on the other hand it annoyed her a lot, because she felt herself incredibly pampered and nearly a little girl. Of course, if Leon knew about her real job he certainly would act different (although Ada had doubts about that), but she wasn't intent on telling him the truth._

_You thought I wouldn't grow without you now I'm wiser__  
__You thought that I'd be helpess without you but I'm smarter__  
__You thought that I'd be stressed without you but I'm chillin'__  
__You thought I wouldn't sell without you sold nine million_

_He thought she was scared, alone, helpless... Well, maybe she was scared - even if she didn't want to consider it - but never was Ada Wong helpless. She wasn't the damsell in a distress tipe of a woman. But she wasn't a tomboy either. She was quck, smart, could blast thousand zombie heads, deal with all kind of other monsters - and always get out of any shit smelling like roses, with perfect hair, makeup and clean clothes. She knew her job, never asked many questions and minded only her business - as long as there's enough money on her bill, she's cool. She didn't care for whom to work actually - for coldhearted Albert Wesker and his (at least now his) company, also known as The Umbrella Corporation, or mysterious Trent, who's interests were quite uncertain for everybody (who knew about him that's it) but himself and that had some sort of a secret Organization below him. She preferred to work for both, as long as they paid her well. Ada Wong for sure didn't need help, but that cop was totally ignoring that - whether he was dumb or liked playing a hero around her, she didn't know and didn't care to know. Her immediate priority was to find the G-Virus, that was created by some scientist named William Birkin. She needed to find that him - or somebody, who was related to him. As far as she knew, he had a wife and a daughter. She didn't care about the daughter - she was too young to know something about her dad's business, but it would be useful to find his wife - maybe she could tell something about the virus. Ada was positive she knew - Birkin and his wife both were the main researchers after all - they must have worked together to create the virus._

_Yes, that was what she had to do - find the virus. But to find it she had to do just one little thing. _

_Survive._

_I'm a survivor, I'm not gon' give up__  
__I'm not gon' stop, I'm gon' work harder__  
__I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it__  
__I will survive, keep on survivin'__  
__I'm a survivor, I'm not gon' give up__  
__I'm not gon' stop, I'm gon' work harder__  
__I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it__  
__I will survive, keep on survivin'_

_Ada tried to open some door, but the knob wouldn't pull - the lock was broken. Ada turned, suddenly hearing some odd and sadly familiar noise - and how that was in time. She saw two mutated dogs running right for her. The noise she heard was the sound of the claws and their intense breathing. _

_It was amazing, how a human being progressed - how a man created the virus, that could make dead alive. Unfortunately, the dead didn't rise from their eternal sleep and walk, talk, laugh, feel like they did while they were alive. Oh no. Well in fact they could walk, but it was not the same - they just turned into living corpses, always hungry for the new flesh. The virus had it's disadvantages - and quite deadly disadvantages, as it turned out. If an infected person, that already skipped the dying phase and already re-arised, would bite a living one - the living one becomes infected. And there was no antivirus - that was, probably, the main disadvantage._

_Ada fired, aiming into the one of the cerebruces, but another one was ready to jump - and just as his paws flew in the air, jerking the whole body up too, she fired again. The cerebrus fell to the floor with a grunt, but the first one was already up, bleeding, but it seemed that he didn't care about a bullet in his shoulder - corpses usually can't feel pain... As a matter of a fact they usually don't feel anything. Those dogs were like all dead dogs - except the fact that they moved and felt something, probably the only thing they were managed to feel - inhuman hunger, that never went away, no matter how much new flesh they ripped apart, tearing meat from it and tasting warm blood in their mouths. _

_Ada shoot two more times, each bullet for one cerebrus. The first one died - she luckily hit the area where it's brain was, but the other one still was intent on getting his breakfast, or lunch - whatever, Ada didn't care about it's eating schedule. He bared his teeth, eyes glowing red, and ran towards Ada as fast as he could, cowering, his claws clicking when his paws contacted the stone floor._

_But Ada wasn't the one to give up to. She tried to fire again, but it appeared to be useless - there were no bullets left in her pistol. Quickly putting the gun in the holster on her hip she ran to the left, the darkness of the corridor surrounding her, and the noise of the running dog beind chasing her. But she couldn't run for forever - the corridor wasn't endless, and she herself wasn't immortal. Fortunately, she spotted a door right ahead, and collecting all her willpower she ran to it, silently hoping it wasn't locked. _

_As Ada neared the door she violently turned the knob and - oh, what a miracle, indeed! - it wasn't locked. She quickly ran inside, shutting the door, hearing the cerebrus outside bump into it, roaring and scratching it with it's sharp claws, but then she heard grunting and the "click-clack" sound, that got more muffled and muffled and then disappeared. The dog understood, that Ada won, and left, maybe deciding to eat his fallen comrade._

_- Ada!?.._

_She frose, slowly turning around, She knew this voice. That stupid, silly, kind and extremely trying to sound manly voice. And that voice meant that she would now face something even worse than cerebruses - in fact, she prefered the corridor, full of hungry moaning zombies and tricky infected dogs with burning eyes and bloody gashes than facing the one, to whom this voice belonged to. At least Umbrella's experiments didn't talk much and they didn't annoy her as much as the owner of this voice. She felt great irritacy, and now really regretted that there were no bullets left in her gun. How she just wanted to shout at him, point the gun at him and finally shoot him. She would be totally happy if she'd done that - but the thought of an empty magazine tortured her, unhumanly tortured, teased, mocking and forcing her to feel nearly physical pain._

_Shit... Kennedy._

_With the one of her sweetest smiles that she was capable of she approached him, wanting just to break his neck with her bare hands and said, trying not to sound as murderous as she felt:_

_- Hello Leon..._

_I'm a survivor, I'm not gon' give up__  
__I'm not gon' stop, I'm gon' work harder__  
__I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it__  
__I will survive, keep on survivin'__  
__I'm a survivor, I'm not gon' give up__  
__I'm not gon' stop, I'm gon' work harder__  
__I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it__  
__I will survive, keep on survivin'_


End file.
